


The Scent of You

by littledevilskye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soulmates, alpha yuuri, omega viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: Yuuri catches the sweetest of scents.Could it be that he's finally found his soulmate?Oneshot.





	

It had been the end of the Grand Prix when Yuuri's nose picked up a sweet and attractive scent. It had smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before. A tempting aroma calling out to him. He knew it could only be the smell of one thing, an Omega. As an Alpha he knew the pull an omegas scent could have on an Alpha, but he had never had a problem with it before in his 23 years. He knew many Omega's and their scents had never smelt this sweet or strong to him.  

It was then that he remembered his mother's words. As a child his mother would always tell him stories of soulmates. She would tell him he would just know when he found his, because they would be unlike anything he had ever imagined, yet everything he had ever wanted in a mate.  

Yuuri could feel his eyes widening a bit as he thought about her words.  

'Could it be? Does this sweet scent belong to my soulmate? Is this what mother meant by I would know when I found them?' Yuuri couldn't help thinking in awe. 

'I need to find them. I have to know, if we are meant to be together then surely they will feel this connection as well.' Yuuri was determined to find who was leaking this lovely scent. He had to know. It didn't even matter that he had came in last anymore. It was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could think about was possibly meeting his perfect half, his beautiful soulmate.  

He quickly took off trying to follow the scent as much as possible, hoping he could find them before they left.  

Yuuri quickly became confused as the scent lead him to a group of Russian skaters and their coach.  

'What why does the scent end here? None of them are Omega's.' Yuuri continued pondering where his soulmate could be hiding. As far as he knew Mila was an Alpha like himself, Georgi and Viktor were both Beta's, and Yuri had yet to present. He had been in competitions or the same building as all four of them and never once had any of them smelled like a sweet omega to him. 

Yuuri bit his lip debating on if he should ask if any of them had seen an Omega around the area. He was embarrassed at the idea of asking his long time idol such a silly question, but knew he would have to approach the group if he had any hope of finding his soulmate anytime soon.  

He took a deep breath trying to starve of the case of anxious nerves trying to course through his body as he forced himself to approach the group. 

Of course the Ice Tiger would be the first to notice him approaching. "What do you want loser!" He snapped while facing Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't help but flinch a bit at the loudness. Of course his yelling would catch all the others attention making them focus on Yuuri, curious as to why he's there. 

"Is there something you need?" Mila asked politely while smacking Yuri on the back of the head for being so rude.  

Yuuri shifted slightly trying not to have a panic attack as all of them watched him closely wondering what he could possibly want with them. He licked his lips trying to buy himself a little time to think of what he was going to say. He was still confused, he could smell the sweet scent strongly but there were no Omega's in sight. 

"Uh, well you see. I'm looking for someone." Yuuri manage to get out without breaking out in panic. 

"Oh anyone in particular?" Georgi asked with a tilt of his head, curious as to who the Alpha could be looking for.  

"W-well, you see... Um... How to say this..." Yuuri rambled not sure what or how to ask about the sweet scent of the Omega he was looking for. He swallowed trying to calm his nerves. "Have any of you... by chance seen an Omega around here? I-I can't seem to follow the trail any further than this..." Yuuri flushed in embarrassment, mentally face palming. 'That definitely could have went smoother.' He thought to himself sourly. 

"Omega... Why would you be looking for an Omega or following their scent to begin with..." Mila asked a little hesitantly trying not to look in any particular direction.  

"A-ah, normally I wouldn't... I mean normally the smells don't affect me and I can ignore them, but this is different..." Yuuri bites his lip lightly in thought not sure what he should say. "I think they might be..." He pauses flushing a bit more at having to admit this in front of such a large group, especially one consisting of his idol who seems to be watching him silently from a bit of a distance. 

 "I thought maybe they might be my soulmate, since I've never been affected like this before." Yuuri was proud of himself for managing to get that out without stuttering. 

"Well there's obviously no Omega's here so go away loser!" Yuri yelled once more annoyed by the Alphas presence for some unknown reason. 

Yuuri flinched again and tried to force a smile. "Yeah, your right. I'm just being stupid, sorry for bothering you all!" He quickly turned and walked away, almost at a run. He felt like a fool, he had embarrassed himself in front of his idol of all people. It was silly of him to bother them with something so small. After all it's not like everyone believed in soulmates now a days anyway.  

It wasn't until he was quite a bit away from the group that he felt someone reach out and grab his hand, bringing him to a stop. He looked back over his shoulder in confusion wondering why anyone would stop him. 

His eyes widened as he realized the hand that stopped him had belonged to none other than Viktor Nikiforov, his long time idol and reason for skating.  

Viktor was biting his lip while staring at Yuuri intently. "You said you were looking for your soulmate, da?" 

"U-uh, Y-yes?" Yuuri managed to stutter out his face flushing more. 

"How do you know they are your soulmate? Is there any way in particular you can tell?" Viktor asked Yuuri confusion and something like hope hidden in his eyes. 

"W-well. My mother always said I would just know. She said they would smell better than anything I've ever smelt before. I've never smelled such a sweet scent before, I've never been so affected by an Omegas smell either. Even when some of the Omegas I knew went into heat I was able to control myself and walk away. But something about this Omega makes me want to find them. I feel like I have to find them, almost like they are calling out to me. I feel the intense urge to hold them and protect them." Yuuri is surprised at how easily he had managed to say all of that.  

Viktor looked at yuuri his eyes practically sparkling with joy as he moved closer to the Alpha. "I felt the same way when you approached!" 

Yuuri blinked, confused by Viktors happy statement. "Huh?" Was all he could manage to get out as a response.  

"I felt the same! I felt and indescribable urge to cuddle against your chest and have your arms wrapped around me safely!" Viktor quickly moved forward placing himself against Yuuri's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, and nuzzling at his neck happily. 

Yuuri gasped a bit in surprise, wrapping his arms around Viktor in return without much thought. He took a deep breath causing his eyes to go wide as the sweet scent of his soulmate, his Omega hit him hard. "W-wait you're a-" 

Viktor grins happily while nuzzling against Yuuri's chest more. "Mnn hmm. I'm an Omega." 

"B-but everyone thinks you’re a Beta, it's even listed that you are in multiple magazines!" Yuuri was more than a little shocked at this. 

Viktor couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. "I've never said what I am. People just assume I'm a Beta because I use strong scent blockers and suppressants to keep my heat at bay until off season." Viktor looked up at Yuuri hopefully. "But now I shouldn't need too. Well assuming you still want me?" He bit his lip a little worried that he might actually be rejected. 

"NO!" Yuuri yelled frantically. "I do! I'm just surprised is all! I never would have imagined that you of all people would be my soulmate!" Yuuri instinctively held Viktor closer, stubbornly refusing to let go now that he had found his soulmate.  

'Mine.' He all but whispered in his head, the Alpha in him being a bit possessive. 

Viktor peeks up at him while grinning happily. "My Alpha.~"  

Yuuri can feel the Alpha in him going crazy at those two simple words. Within seconds he has the Omega pinned to the wall while kissing him deeply. He can hear Viktor let out a low moan of satisfaction at being kissed so roughly by his Alpha. Yuuri groans into the kiss in response loving the reactions and sounds his precious Omega is giving him.  

After a few minutes the both pull apart a little flushed and grinning at each other. 

"EW! WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE SO GROSS!" They heard a screech from the other end of the hall. They both broke out in peals of laughter upon noticing Yuri standing there shocked and disgusted at their PDA. 


End file.
